Optical imaging apparatus incorporating solid state sensing elements find application in a variety of fields ranging from military reconnaissance and surveillance to consumer electronics. Solid state cameras, for example, are used in a number of consumer electronics including cell phones, digital still cameras, computers, toys and automotive driver aids. In order to satisfy demand, solid state cameras are required to be manufactured in significant quantities ordering on the millions per day. In view of these numbers, efficient and low cost manufacture of solid state cameras and other optical apparatus is of high importance.
Traditionally, solid state camera modules are manufactured as discrete units. Optical elements of a module, for example, are separately mounted in a lens turret. A housing is subsequently attached to the camera substrate, and the lens turret is inserted into the housing by means of a screw thread to position the optical elements over an image sensor. The height of the optical elements of each module is adjusted to achieve the best focus by rotation of the lens turret in the housing.
A disadvantage of the foregoing manufacturing technique is that the focus adjustment for the optical element of each module is effectively administered serially. Manufacturing solid state camera modules and other optical apparatus in a serial format can significantly increase costs and time of manufacture. Such inefficiencies are only magnified when producing high volumes of camera modules.